


I'll Be Your Honeybee

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beekeeping, Fluff, Honey related products, Human K-2SO, I don't know where this is set it just exists, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Baze and Chirrut live out in the countryside, raising bees and enjoying a peaceful, relaxing life alongside their neighbor Bodhi, and his recently moved in boyfriend, Cassian.





	I'll Be Your Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuppingLiberty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/gifts).



> For TuppingLiberty's birthday, thanks for being such a great person and for being someone who I can honestly admire and who I enjoy being able to talk to

“Baze, they’re getting angry again. I think you need to add another puff of smoke.” Baze’s heavy sigh and the puff from the smoke machine seemed to blur together.

“Thank you, Chirrut. Are you enjoying yourself over there?”

Chirrut paused his audiobook and grinned. “I am, actually. Just enjoying the view.” Baze didn’t respond and Chirrut grinned. “Don’t give me that look.”

“What look? There’s no look.” Baze protested.

“Yes there is. It’s the ‘my-husband-and-his-blind-jokes’ look. Bodhi says it looks like you’re amused but you wouldn’t dare admit it.” Chirrut laughed when he heard Baze sigh.

“How do you know that’s the look I’m giving?” he asked.

“Aha! I knew there was a look!” There was another sigh and Chirrut could practically hear Baze’s eyes rolling in his head. “And what other look could you be giving me?”

“Maybe the my-husband-thinks-he-knows-everything look.” Baze suggested, another puff of smoke following his words as he continued to check the hive,

“Maybe I do know everything.” Chirrut replied cheekily. “But that’s not it.”

Baze laughed softly. “What happened to your humble attitude?”

“I am very humble, I’ll have you know.” He yawned and plucked out his earbud, growing tired of his book. “How is everyone?”

“Well, we’ll have plenty when it comes to harvest time, and I’m not seeing any signs of trouble. No swarming or anything. There’s some added honeycomb at the bottom, so we’ll have plenty of beeswax.”

“Oh good.” He stretched out leisurely on his chair, soaking up the sun with a sigh while his husband finished the hive check.

When Baze had finished, he made his way over to Chirrut, shedding his protective gear as he grew farther from the hive. Chirrut hummed and got to his feet, pocketing his phone.

"So, how are the adventures of Edward and Bella, dear?" Baze asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.  

"Oh, you know. Some brooding, some crying, some danger, a lot of 'if I flicked you the wrong way you'll die instantly' drama." Chirrut said brightly, smiling when Baze chuckled.

"I can't believe you actually listen to that stuff. Don't you have any other audiobooks?"

"Of course I do! It's the perfect white noise. I don't need to pay it any mind. I might as well meditate to it." Baze let out a full on laugh at that.

"Are you sure you aren't a fan? I can get you a t-shirt. Maybe a 'Twi-hard' one? Or a Team Edward one?" Chirrut snorted. "No? I see, you're a Team Jacob type."

"And you think I'm the one at fault for listening to it? I'm not the one rattling off terms from it." Chirrut chuckled, heading inside when Baze opened the porch door.

"I'm sorry, do you not remember Jyn's brief Twilight phase?" Chirrut groaned, suddenly remembering all of the posters.

"Oh, I was happier forgetting. And then when she decided that Twilight sucked and Harry Potter was superior?" Now Baze groaned.

“Teenagers.” Baze sighed, shaking his head.

Chirrut hummed, lost in memory for a few moments before shaking himself out of it, leaning against the counter while Baze wrapped up the honeycomb he had grabbed and set it in the cupboard for later. When he finished that up, the pair made their way to the living room curling up on the couch and clicking on the TV, letting whatever soap opera that was on play.

After a few moments, Chirrut looked over at Baze. “I was thinking that we set up a little basket for Bodhi, maybe make one of those almond-honey tarts.”

Baze grunted a little bit. “Why are we putting together a basket for Bodhi?”

“That boyfriend of his is moving in a few days from now. Cassian, I think it was. Remember, we met him a few months ago?”

“Mmyeah, I think I remember. The ex-military one, right?” When Chirrut nodded, he hummed. “Doesn’t he seem a bit… grumpy? Especially for someone like Bodhi?”

“To be fair to the two of them, people said the same thing about the two of us.” Chirrut grinned, resting his chin on Baze’s shoulder. “That you were too grumpy and huffy for me. And look at us now. Besides, I think he’s sort of like you in that he’s a bit of a softy when it counts. Besides, Bodhi wouldn’t have him move in for nothing.”

He could hear the smile in Baze’s voice when the man replied, “Mm, I suppose. Alright, we could set up a basket. I’m sure they would appreciate it. Although I think that Bodhi’s got a million candles and soaps by now.”

“Oh, I’m sure he could use a few more. Besides, they’ll be going through soaps twice as much now.” Chirrut hummed, shifting slightly so that Baze could wrap an arm around him. “Maybe we can do that tomorrow. I don’t really want to now, I'm tired.”

“You can’t possibly be tired!” Baze exclaimed, incredulous. “You haven’t done anything all day!”

“I’m old, I get to be tired,” Chirrut replied, smiling faintly when Baze snorted. “Besides, you suggested that we take turns doing hive inspections, and it was your turn.”

His husband made a huffing sound, a sign that Chirrut was right, and the man grinned, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “We’re selling at the farmer’s market tomorrow morning, right?”

“Mmhm.” Baze hummed, “We’ve already got the soaps and the candles made, and I’m assuming that whatever doesn’t sell goes to Bodhi?”

“Seems more reasonable than making another batch entirely. Besides, we probably want to spend late tomorrow working on the tart, rather than having to scramble to put everything together all at once.” Baze nodded, letting out a yawn. Chirrut chuckled. “Tired?”

“Like you said, I’m old, I get to be tired. And I actually did things.” This time it was Chirrut who huffed, crossing his arms.

“Come on, Baze. If I wasn’t there, who would tell you when the bees were starting to get aggressive?” He knew his husband meant no harm in his teasing, but Chirrut wasn’t keen  on feeling useless.

Baze picked up on the fact that he was going a little too far and backtracked, muttering a sullen, “I would have found out eventually,” before adding, “But I always appreciate your help.”

“You would have found out after being stung a million times,” Chirrut replied, smiling at the chuckle he got out of his husband. He twisted a little bit to kiss Baze on the corner of his mouth. “But I know you do.”

They paused, pressing their foreheads together and enjoying the the moment. Chirrut wasn’t sure how long there were sat like that before Baze cursed softly under his breath, much to his surprise.

“What?” He asked, brow furrowing.

“This idiot is going to try and make a vinaigrette in thirty seconds.”

Chirrut’s eyes grew wide and he gaped. “He wouldn’t dare.”

Baze nodded. “He would. Oh, he’s not going to be ready in time. Idiot!”

Chirrut leaned forward, listening avidly, all while Baze narrated it all. In the end, the idiot in question got the vinaigrette done, only to have his chicken be undercooked. Chirrut had cackled with laughter and Baze groaned, shaking his head. “And he was so close…”

“He shouldn’t have done that, that was foolish.” Chirrut said, smiling in amusement. “He should have focused on the primary task, not on making it all flashy. It’s better to focus on making the best of one thing, rather than putting minimal effort into too much.”

There was a pause before Baze laughed. “Only you could make Chopped philosophical. Only you.”

“Anything can be philosophical if you look hard enough. Perhaps I should write a book.” Chirrut hummed, acting seriously enough that Baze could tell he was joking.

“Yeah? Philosophies of Food Network? Sounds like a bestseller already.” Baze snorted, and Chirrut swatted at his chest.

“Hush, you. Ted Allen may be about to speak some wisdom that I could quote for my book.” Baze laughed again, shaking his head, before focusing back on the show, he and Chirrut curling up happily together.

\-------

The next day, after returning from the Farmer’s Market, Chirrut made his way down to the basement, grabbing a wicker basket and a some ribbon before heading back upstairs.

“How many baskets do we have?” Baze hummed as he started on making the tart. “It seems we’ve always got some.”

Chirrut shrugged, starting to add soaps and candles to the basket. “We bought a bunch of them over the winter, remember? To give out as gifts. We’ve got loads left, still.” Once everything was set up, Chirrut moved back to the kitchen to help Baze with the tart.

As was the case in everything they did, they flowed together perfectly, and after a couple of hours, they had a wonderfully made tart that filled the kitchen with a warm smell of honey. As Baze took it out of the oven and set it on the cooling rack, Chirrut decided to pipe up. “Well it sure looks delicious.”

There was a soft thunk, presumably being Baze’s head making contact with one of the cabinets, followed by a groan. “It looks delicious? Really?”

Chirrut chuckled. “I can’t resist and you know that.”

“Which is more irresistible? Me, or blind jokes?” Chirrut sighed heavily and shook his head.

“I think… I think that I’ll have to go with you.” The man hummed, making a thoughtful face. “By a very narrow margin, though.”

Baze snorted. “Well, I’ll take the victory, I guess.”

Chirrut chuckled fondly. “Good. Although since I find making blind jokes pretty irresistible, that makes you very irresistible.” he hummed, leaning against him and smiling when Baze rested his chin on his head.

After a brief moment, Baze’s stomach rumbled faintly and he made a grumbling sound. “Just one interrupted moment. Is that too much to ask for?”

With a laugh, Chirrut shifted out from under Baze, taking his hands. “Mm, come on, let's have lunch, then we can have our moment."

“Well now it’s ruined..” Baze muttered, only teasing behind his words. “The moment is gone, my stomach ruined it.”

Chirrut chuckled and shook his head, tugging him along. “So dramatic, Baze. Come on, we’ll eat and see if we can revive that dead moment of ours.” He could practically hear the other’s smile as he followed him.

\-------

Baze was surprised when someone, who was definitely not Bodhi and, if his memory was correct, also not Cassian, opened the door of Bodhi's house. He was significantly taller than Bodhi, taller than Baze, even, with shortly cut blond hair and a permanently bored expression etched onto his face. Beside him, Chirrut tensed, equally aware that whoever had opened the door was not Bodhi, nor was it Cassian.

“Who--” The stranger started, only to be interrupted by Baze.

“Where’s Bodhi? Or Cassian?” he asked, leveling a heavy frown at the man.

If he was intimidated, he certainly didn’t let on, just sighing slowly and rolling his eyes. “Canoodling, I believe is the term. Who are you?” he added.

Baze raised an eyebrow, not yet convinced by the man. Still, he answered. “We’re his neighbors, we stopped by to bring a gift,” he held up the basket a little bit.

The man nodded. “Oh, Chirrut and Baze. I remember Bodhi mentioning you, I think. My name is Kay. I’m Cassian’s brother. I was helping him move in. Although they haven’t been moving very much, all wrapped up around each other in the way they are.” he added, shaking his head.

Baze couldn’t help his snort, shaking his head. That sounded about right. Footsteps sounded from inside and Kay shifted slightly so that Bodhi could look out.

“Oh, Chirrut, Baze, I’m sorry, I didn’t hear the doorbell,” Kay muttered something under his breath that Bodhi ignored, instead beckoning them inside. “Come in, I just put the kettle on, we can have some tea.”

The two followed Bodhi down the hallway, pausing when Bodhi rushed to picked a few empty boxes that were laying haphazardly in the middle of their path.

“Shit, sorry about the mess, Chirrut. Everything is just all over the place right now, there’s so much for you to trip over,” he said hurriedly, snagging up the last of the mess.

“It’s okay, Bodhi,” Chirrut replied, not about to let Bodhi work himself up too much. “Having someone move in is a big deal, it’ll create a big mess.”

“Fair. That should be the last of it. We still have a couple of boxes, but they aren’t on the floor, so there’s nothing really for you to trip over.” Bodhi replied, setting the boxes beside the trash bin and out of the way before going into the kitchen. “Hold on, I’ll get you some tea.”

While Bodhi worked on grabbing the mugs and few teabags, Baze set the basket on the counter, looking up when Cassian walked into the room.

“Ah, Cassian,” Chirrut said warmly. Baze bit back a small laugh at the slightly startled look on the other’s face. “Congratulations about the big step forward. We made you up a little gift basket to welcome you.”

“Oh, thank you,” Cassian hummed, crossing the room to look in the basket, looking over everything. “This is really nice, thank you.” he repeated, turning to them.

“It was our pleasure, honestly,” Chirrut replied easily, shaking his head. “It felt rather rude not to bring a proper welcoming gift. Although I feel like the last thing Bodhi needs is more soaps and candles.”

Cassian chuckled a little at that, shaking his head. “He has a whole drawer full of them.”

“It’s very unnecessary, in my opinion, no one needs that many soaps.” Kay said, coming into the room unannounced.

“You say, like you don’t own a million cleaning products,” Cassian retorted, looking over at him and raising a brow.

“I love the soaps, and the candles,” Bodhi interrupted, handing them their respective mugs and sitting down. “Thank you for the gift, and for the newest deposit into my hoard.”

The five of them sat down, Bodhi leaning against Cassian slightly as he drank his tea. “So, how’s Jyn? The city treating her well?”

“Well as can be,” Chirrut replied, taking a sip. “She’s doing well, keeping up with her studies. But it definitely sounds like she’s a city person. She seems to be having fun, at least.”

“Well that’s good at least. Honestly, I’m rather glad I left the city. It was a bit,” he waved a hand aimlessly, “Rushed, I think is the word. Wasn’t what my anxiety really needed. But she’s definitely the sort to enjoy the city. More power to her, I suppose, finding an environment she’s suited to.”

Baze nodded his agreement. He missed Jyn like hell, but he couldn’t deny that she always sounded delighted during their phone calls. She was definitely thriving in that environment, no matter how much he missed her.

“Well, since we’re on the subject of environments, how’s small town life for you so far, Cassian?” Chirrut asked, taking the other man, who seemed content to just listen, by surprise.

“It’s nice. Definitely not what I’m used to, but it’s good so far.” He replied, shrugging a little bit.

Baze nodded again. “It can be a bit sudden, yeah. But I think you’ll adjust fine. And it’s always easier with someone with you, and with something to do.” Chirrut smiled at that, nodding as well.

That got a smile out of the other two and Cassian ducked his head for a moment. “Yeah, definitely. Bodhi’s been really helpful about this. And I got a job with the local police station.”

Chirrut chuckled softly. “Well, that'll be a pretty boring job, I hope you don't mind that.”

Cassian smiled at that. “I think I'd prefer for that job to be boring, honestly.”

“I think so too.” Chirrut chuckled. “But it’s a quiet town, you won’t have much trouble.”

“I’m glad. I’m looking for some peace and quiet now. Calm life for me.” Cassian hummed, rubbing a hand over Bodhi’s back. The other smiled fondly to himself, and that was the exact point that Baze could tell how smitten Bodhi was with the man.

Those fond smiles, the way he leaned just slightly into him, eyes closing briefly as he soaked up his boyfriend’s affections. No doubt about it, Bodhi was head over heels.

And a quick look at Cassian told him the exact same thing. That man absolutely adored Bodhi. He wasn’t as easy to read as the other, but the way the corners of his lips quirked up, the way his fingers brushed against the other's arm, how his eyes shone slightly whenever he looked at Bodhi.

Yes, Cassian was definitely in love with Bodhi, and Baze didn’t doubt that two would take care of each other, that the two would be a wonderful pair. Of course, that didn’t mean that Baze wouldn’t make sure Cassian knew better than to hurt Bodhi in any way, but it was nice to know that he wouldn’t need to worry.

Looking at them both, Baze felt a sudden sense of appreciation for his own relationship with Chirrut. The two had by no means a perfect relationship. They bickered, they fought, there would even be times where one of them would stay at Bodhi’s just to calm down. And yet, through it all, their love, their mutual support and understanding for each other had remained just as strong as when they had first met.

\-------

Those thoughts remained on Baze’s mind for the rest of their visit and on the drive home, and Chirrut, never one to miss things, took note of his husband’s distraction.

“Where’s your mind at, Baze?” he asked shortly after they arrived home, the two of them sat on the couch, Baze’s head resting in his lap.

Baze hummed, looking up at him. “Just thinking about Bodhi and Cassian. I’m glad Bodhi found someone who seems to love him. I hope it works out for them.”

“Hmm.” Chirrut nodded. “I always knew you were a romantic. I thought you thought he was a little too grumpy for Bodhi, though.”

Baze shrugged a little, closing his eyes as Chirrut brushed his fingers through his coarse hair. “Well, they said that about us, didn’t they?”

“Yes, they did.” Baze took one of Chirrut’s hands and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “You really are in a romantic mood, aren’t you?”

“Mmph.” Baze hummed, nodding a little bit. “Do you miss being all young like that? Like those two?” he asked suddenly.

The house was quiet as Chirrut thought to himself, and Baze could hear the faint sound of rain. “I don’t know. I miss not having back aches all the time,” he smiled when Baze laughed at that. “But I don’t know. I’m glad I got to grow old with you. I’m glad we got to grow as people together. I miss having a younger body, I guess, but I don’t want our relationship to be any different.”

Baze nodded, humming thoughtfully and smiling against his knuckles. “I think I agree with that. I definitely like our relationship as is. I could use a little less clicking in my knees, but I wouldn’t change anything else.”

“Well, we take the good with the bad, yeah?” The other replied. “And you’re the one for me. Even if you’re a bit of a grumpy old man at times, I love you. Good and bad, knee clicking and all.”

Smiling, Baze sat up and shifted so that he could kiss Chirrut. “You’re a sweet talker.”

Chirrut just smiled, stealing another kiss. “I’m only honest. If that makes me a sweet talker, so be it.”

Baze just grunted, smiling fondly. “Well, I love you too, back pain and all. There’s no one else I’d rather be a grumpy old man with.”

Chirrut reached out to cup the other’s cheeks, resting their foreheads together and humming softly. For a few seconds, Baze waited for something to interrupt their moment, maybe a phone ringing, or something, but nothing came. All that he could hear was the sound of their own breathing, and the pattering of rain against their windows. It was perfect.

Sure they weren’t the young men they once were, but Chirrut was right. They had gotten to grow old together, they had gotten to spend their lives together. They had a family, too. They had Jyn, and Bodhi, and now Cassian. Maybe Baze was a grumpy old man at times, and their old bones creaked and ached now, but honestly, sitting there on the couch with Chirrut, with the life they had, Baze realized he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is based off of Blake Shelton's Honey Bee because that's the only other decent country song other than Before He Cheats and I'm standing by that claim


End file.
